When Her World Came Crumbling Down
by Natasha4000
Summary: The day Elena's world came crushing down, will Damon be able to pick up the pieces, will Elena's true feelings for Damon finely come out through he process ? read to find out.
1. The Plot

This basically set after Elena has turned in to a vampire and is in transition, basically my version of how i want season 4 to go.

**The Plot **

"You should have saved her"

"Look Damon she asked me to save Matt, I had to respect her wishes"

"Damn right you did"

"What would have you done in my position Damon!"

"I would have saved her Stefan!"

"Now she's a vampire and it's your fault, now she will have no choice but to feed.

"Damon you weren't there when she told me she didn't want this..."

"Well she has no choice...unless you're just going to let her die!"

Stefan was silent...

"Didn't think so.. Now she will never be able to have the life she wanted...

Elena POV

What happened, how I'm i still even alive Elena thought to herself?

Elena sat up in her bed and realized her jaw was hurting and she could hear the sound of water being poured.

"What's happening to me?"

"Well I believe I can explain that to you"

"Damon"

Damon and Stefan sat on Elena's bed

"Elena"

"Stefan what happening"

"Well you in transition Elena" Damon said

"What do you mean" Elena said in a teary voice

"Elena...Stefan breathed deeply, when you died you had vampire blood in you, your injuries were more server than what was let on so Dr. Meredith gave you vampire blood, Elena you a vampire".


	2. The Transition

Ste-Stefan I didn't want this, this wasn't what I wanted… "Elena breaks down and cries.

"I Know" Stefan hugs her.

Damon rolls his eyes, "well I'll leave uses two alone"

5 mins pass

"Stefan can you leave me alone to think for a while please"

"OK Elena" Stefan kisses her on her head.

(Night Falls)

"I need to get out of this house; I need to think, just for a second"

Elena leaves the house to take a walk down the street, she realised that she walked exactly where the bomb fire was.

Elena Stops and Elena smiles she then has a flash back remembering the bomb fire and how things where on that night, when things where normal and she was human, however just when she was about to remember she met Damon first she was called buy a stranger.

"Hey there sexy"

Elena starts to walk again. "Don't you hear me calling you?"

He's clearly drunk Elena thought. "Leave me alone!"

The Man pulls Elena harshly, Elena's fangs then came out and her face changed, the man then screams. Elena bits the stranger dry and drops him on the floor.

"Oh my gosh, What have I done" Elena cried.

Elena then ran to the boarding house (at Vampire speed).

"Damon" Elena yelled franticly

Damon ran to her (at Vampire speed) what happened?

"I-I-I….. Wh-where's Stefan"

"His gone out to feed, Elena…. What's wrong?"

"Damon, I…I Killed some one, I don't know who it is, I just killed him"

"Elena"

"I just killed someone" Elena droned.

"Elena!... What happened?"

"I-I-I I don't know it just happened, He grabbed me and I killed him" Elena cried

"Elena its OK I'll help you through this OK…"

Elena spaced out.

"OK" Damon repeated.

"You promise" Elena said.

"I promise, But you have to trust me Elena and do as I say" he said firmly Damon said while hugging her.

Elena looked up at Damon. "OK"

Stefan walks into the boarding house and sees Elena and Damon's moment, "what's going on? Elena, what's wrong?"

"S-Stefan" Elena cries.

"Stefan we have some cleaning up to do".


	3. Forever Young

"Elena, where did you leave the body?"

"Near the bomb fire" Elena says in tears.

"Alright, stay here don't Elena, don't leave the boarding house, do you understand me?"

"Yes" Elena said in a whisper

"Come on Stefan" Stefan follows behind and leaves the boarding house and make there way to the dead body.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Well your girlfriend just killed someone"

"What?"

"I'm I NOT speaking English; let me try Spanish maybe you may understand, tu novia acaba de matar a alguien, how about French votre petite amie vient de tuer quelqu'un"

"Damon! Can you be serious please" Stefan shakes his head

"I AM!"

Stefan was silent.

"Well at least the transition is done, you don't have to worry about her refusing to complete the transition, be happy" Damon said rolling his eyes.

….

After Damon and Stefan clean up the mess Elena has left, they make there way back to the boarding house.

"Elena"

"Stefan, Damon"

"The deed is done now Elena, the only thing you can do is learn how to control being a vampire so you don't get out of control again"

"Damon is right Elena"

"OK"

"I hope you know you're going to have to stay at the boarding house until you can control yourself" Damon smiling suggestively and winks at her. Elena slightly smiles and looks down.

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"As you know you could put Jeremy at risk" Stefan said while embracing her.

"Yeah…I know" she whispered.

"Come on, let's go to bed"

"K"

Elena and Stefan make there way towards the stairs. Elena turns around to see if Damon was still there, he wasn't, she sighed and continued up stairs.

…..

Damon was in the kitchen making breakfast for Elena, while singing along to the radio.

"So please don't judge me, and I won't judge you, because it could get ugly, before it gets beautiful"

Elena walks in while Damon is singing, Elena laughs.

"Never thought I'll see the day, Damon Salvatore Sing a Chris Brown song" She laughs harder.

"Hey! I made that song better than it is".

"Yeah right"

"hey" Damon throws flour at Elena, Elena throws flower back at Damon, The kitchen is full of laughter.

Damon then grabs on to Elena and pulls her to him… There eyes lock

Damon can feel Elena's breath on his face. Elena licks her lips self-consciously.

"I don't remember thanking you for yesterday" Elena whispered

"That's cause you didn't" Damon whispers in Elena's ear, giving her chills.

Damon then rubs his hands on Elena's cheek and moves towards her lips.


	4. Training

Both Elena and Damon heard Stefan coming into the kitchen and instantly pull apart.

"Wow, what happened in here?"

"Elena thought she could criticise my singing voice and get away with it".

Elena laughed nervously "well what can I say you sounded terrible!"

"Your just jealous but its OK I take that as a compliment"

"You take every thing as a compliment"

"Stefan do you want….what is left of breakfast"

"emm, sure" Stefan laughed

"Elena you need to drink this"

"a cup of…..blood"

"It will help your blood thirst"

"OK"

"This will be stage one of your training"

"Training" Elena and Stefan said in collision

"Yes, you need to learn how to control yourself Elena".

"However before that I need to get you a daytime ring, so I will show myself out"

…

Damon makes his way to Bonnies Front door, Damon then rings the door bell.

"Damon, what do you want?"

"I need you to make a daytime ring for Elena"

"Is she even ready to be out in the daytime?"

"I'm working on it"

"Well I knew, someone will eventually ask for one for her so I made on in advance I will go and get it"

Bonnie goes to collect the ring and returns to give it to Damon.

"Here"

"Thanks again Bonnie"

"hmmmhm"

….

"Elena"

"Damon"

"Here's your day time ring"

"Thanks" she smiles, then put on the ring.

"Come on, it's time for training" Damon said while tapping the lower part of her back"

"OK, OK" Elena laughed flirtatiously.

Elena and Damon make the way out to the woods.

"Alright Elena, I'm going to teach you how to fight"

"Alright"

"As you know, I can't always save you"

"Come on that's what you do best"

"HA every funny, OK, try to attack me"

"What?"

"You heard what I said, Try to attack me "

Elena then charged towards Damon however he dodged her and through he on her back.

"AH"

"Come on Elena I know you can do better than that" he said slyly.

Elena's fags came out and she pushes Damon against a tree.

"Dam right"

"I'm impressed"

Damon swapped them around so Elena was against the tree.

Damon looks into Elena's eyes.

"I'm sorry Elena, it wasn't supposed to end like this, you being a vampire" Damon shakes his head

Damon then started to rub up and down Elena's arms and brush his lips against Elena's neck.

"Damon" Elena whispered…."That feels so good"

"How good?"

"I feel like your setting my body on fire".

Elena's then brushes her Lips against Damon's neck; Elena then sank her teeth into Damon's neck and into his main artery.


	5. Nobody's Perfect

1). Thanks to all the readers 2). Just though you should check out my girls story, its really good, i promise :) 8200249-how-it-happened, go to it... AFTER you finish reading mine first of course :P loool. Well enjoy both stories.

Damon POV:

It's was like i was seeing Elena in a whole new light, the fact she was now a vampire made initial thoughts about her change. It's like her becoming a vampire has made me of aware of her beauty,

the way her eyes shine in the light and how her pale skin make her eyes seems so much bigger and

brighter than it usual, the way a her red plumps lips looks so juicy that i just want to suck and nibble on them until they go a crimson colour and finally how her brown Chesnutt flows and frame her faces perfectly falling just below her perky breasts that i yearned to squeeze. i cursed myself mentally telling myself to calm down and don't seem to eager. "Elena" i moan in a husky voice that comes out more like a whisper as her newly grown fangs sink deeper into my neck and hit my main artery i shiver with desire at how right it feels. As she removes her fangs from my neck i can't help but feel slightly cold and empty at the miss of her touch but that feeling is soon replaced as she kissed my with so much passion that i freeze with shocked but as her lips keeping moving on mine i return with just as much passion as she gave me. Biting, sucking and nibbling on her plump red lips making them swollen from the pressure on my lips but she seems to enjoy it as she moan my name. I take this opportunity to slip my tongue inside of her mouth taste the sweetness of her, she tries to fight for power with her tongue but fails as mine take control. I use this chance to swap the position and push her hard against the tree while grabbing her legs and placing them around my waist.

Elena POV

As he grabs my legs and place them around his waist i can't help but feel is his feels his erection press against his jeans, it excites me even more making me grind my hips against him. My actions cause him to moan my name. His pulls out the kiss making my lips feels cold at the miss of his touch and start kissing down my neck. I move my head to the side allowing him more access of my neck while i still grind against him feeling as his erection hardens underneath me making a smirk to slip on my lip. As his kisses and sucks on my neck making me moan with desire i can't help but think how wrong this is but yet it feels so right. I think the danger of all this excited me - the fact that we are doing something that we shouldn't be makes me shiver with desire or was that because of the way his mouth worked on my neck? Either way i don't care or i don't want him to stop anytime soon. For goodness sake i taken i have a boyfriend and i am happy, this just make me feel like a slut

But as he nibbles on my neck all trace of those thoughts and guilty are removed from my head. I moan his name making him pushing me against the tree again trying to get closer to me but i not sure he can but nevertheless i don't mind as long as he doesn't stop.

...

Narrator POV

Caroline makes her way to the boarding house and rings the door bell.

"Hey Stefan, where's Elena we were supposed to go shopping to by cloths for the founders ball that we have to attend"

"She out in the forest training with Damon, they should have been back by now…maybe they lost track of time"

"Well she not going to get away with being an hour late that easy"

Caroline then starts to make her way towards the door and toward the forest and realised Stefan was not following her so she turned around.

"Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, go ahead I'll just be a sec"

"OK"

...

Back to Elena POV

As Damon still works his magic on neck making me buck my hips every now and then just so i can feel more him, i realise that he wearing too many layers and i need to feel his naked, toned & muscle chest against my body, i need to run my finger up and down his chest tracing around each pecks before following the his v line this excite my even more so I started tugging at his jacket eagerly, he gets the hints and help me to remove he jacket without his lips leaving me neck. As he jacket fall down his body my hands follows the movement of it - slowly over his muscular back and then down his arms making him shiver. Even though he jacket is off there was still too many layers on his body. I grab the front of his top and having enough of his mouth and tongue on my neck and wanting my lips to get in on the action. I kiss him with so much passion that he that his instantly moans my name, i take this time to slip my tongue inside him feeling and tasting all of him. Realising that i was still holing on to the front of his top i let go and reach for the hem line, playing with it before tugging at it so that he can take it off, he removes his lips from mine so that he can take off his top. I

used that time to catch my breath but i as soon as i did his lips was placed back on top of mine. He nibbles on my lips so that i would allow him access into my mouth which i do. As he i kiss him i place my hands on his chest running it up and down following the outline of his pecks, fulfilling my earlier desire, making him moan from the back of his throat. I don't think Damon like that fact i was teasing so much because he decides it time for me to remove my top as he grasp the hem line of my top i smile against his lips before kissing him all over again. I don't knowhow but somehow Damon managed to remove my top and bra without me noticing as the wind blew over my exposed body parts I noticed how exposed i was to him. I try to use my arms to cover up but Damon stop me before i could, i look at him right in his eyes and i see how much passion it was holding and instantly relaxed, dropping my arms in the process. As soon as i done that he kissed me roughly before trailing kisses down my neck then to my breast. He starts to suck and nibble on one nipple with his mouth and tongue while flicking, rolling and pinching the other nipple with between his thumb and fore finger on his other hand. Every now again he would grope my whole breast before switching around making sure that each nipple and breast got equal amount of treatment. I fling my head back in desire moaning Damon's name just louder enough to be classified as a whisper while bucking my hips again so that can feel more of him against my pulsing self, getting tired of the teasing. When i buck my hips he growled, i guess he was feeling the same way i was about the teasing. Soon enough he starts to kiss me again but this time more roughly than ever before - he starts to bite and nibble on my lips, i moan into his mouth from the pleasure he was giving me, he then starts to suck on my bottom lip making my moan into his mouth again, once i finished moaning his name in his mouth he bite my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood sucking on it after soothing the pain making shiver with desire.

...

Narrator POV

Caroline then hears a moan then hears Elena call out Damon's name is a gaged voice.

"What the hell" she whispers

"So have you found them" Stefan calls not far behind

"hmmmm yeah, she said she will meet me in the boarding house" Caroline said while raising her voice Knowing Elena and Damon will hear her.

"Why are you shouting?"

"Oh no reason, come on, STEFAN, lets go back to the boarding house"

"Again why are you shouting" Stefan asked curiously

"Oh, I'm shouting I didn't notice".

"Come on lets go back to the house, I'm hungry anyway"

"Yeaaah, OK"

...

"Shit did you hear that?"

Elena pushes Damon off her "of course I did". Elena redoes her bra.

"Do you know where my top is?"

"It's over there Damon" Elena Whispers. Elena puts on her Top and finds her jacket, then pulls her knees to her body.

"Oh my gosh" she whispers, tears start to run down Elena's check.

"Elena…."

"No Damon….I can't believe I-I…. I just cheated on Stefan!" Elena bursts into tears.

Don't forget check out my girls story, its really good, 8200249-how-it-happened, go to it... Well the story and stay tuned for my next story :), once again thank you to all the people who are reading!


	6. Who's it gonna be

Hi guys, just wanted to inform you that, there are going to be grammar mistakes in this story and probably further stories as i'm trying to capture the way the character would say what i'm writing, but i'll try to improve it after like... Chapter 8 as I've already written the other two chapters and i have a lot of college work to do therefore meaning i don't really have time to back to correct, anyway enjoy the story and make sure to review...

Elena POV

Elena begins to make her way towards the boarding house.

_What have I done Elena though, having breaking down in her head._

"Elena"

"What Damon!"

"Firstly if you go into the boarding house, Stefan will be able to smell you a mile away and will defiantly no something went down and secondly, I didn't do this by myself Elena!"

"I know Damon! It just….Stefan would do anything for me, he loves me! And look how I replay him, by sleeping with his brother". Tears start to run down Elena's face.

Damon moves towards Elena and wipes her tears away. "_I'm sorry,_ look why don't you go home and I'll tell Caroline to meet you there, Ok"

"Ok" she whispers, Elena then makes her way to her house.

…

Damon's POV

Damon enters the boarding house

"Where's Elena"

_Shit, think Damon, think_

"I don't know Stefan, she went home, she said something about getting something, oh and she said to meet her at her house Caroline"

"Isn't all her stuff here?" Caroline ask curiously

_It would be Caroline to ask all the questions, typical her, can never mind her business!_

"I don't know, why don't you GO and ask her"

"Yeah I'll GO and do that, bye Stefan"

"Bye"

Caroline the leaves the boarding house and makes he way towards

"So how was the, training?"

"It was good. Really good" Damon smirked remembering how Elena's body felt pressed against him.

Stefan looked at him curiously.

"Well I've gone to take a shower".

_Lord knows I need one now._

"Damon don't forget about the founders party"

"Now why are you telling me this?"  
"Because Elena needs your support right now Damon"

_I think she's had enough of my support, Damon laughed in his head _

"Whatever"

"You should bring someone"

_Why you afraid I'm going to steal your girl._

"Of course I'm going to bring someone"

Damon then makes his way to his room and into the shower, an image of Elena against him moaning crossed his mind and his hands lowered to his member, stroking himself.

…

Caroline POV

Caroline makes her way to Elena's door, and rang Elena's door bell.

Elena then answers the door. Making sure no was there apart from her.

"What the fuck Elena!"

"I know I'm over an hour late but Damon was training me and I lost…"

"Cut the crap Elena"

_Does she really think I'm that stupid and I don't know what went down with her and Damon?_

"Caroline I'm…"

"Sorry, Elena you're always sorry"

Elena looks at down at her feet

"Elena you dam right know what I'm talking about, and it's not your punctuation, Elena… how could you be so stupid!"

"Caroline.."

"I'm not finished, do you know how much you it would have hurt Stefan if heard you and Damon, if he saw you and Damon"

"I Know.."

"Know you don't know Elena, You need to chose, Either Damon or Stefan Elena, and you can't keep stringing them both along, so how is it going to be?"


	7. Jealousy

Elena's POV:

"I don't know Caroline!"

"Well you need to choose"

"I need time"

"Elena you've had enough time"

"Look ill make my decision soon"

"I hope so; because Stefan's my friend to Elena I will have no choice but to tell him"

_She can't do that, she supposed to be on my side, she my best friend, I've known her for years and she choses Stefan over me_.

Damon POV:

Damon makes his way to the originals home and rings there bell.

"Hello Damon, now what do I owe for this memorising pleasure"

_Has she always been a smart mouth, well I guess that's what I like best about her. _

"Rebecca, may I come in"

She steps to one side and allows him in

"So why are you her"

"I've come to ask you to attend the founders ball with me, you know I always have to have a pretty lady on my arm".

Rebecca laughed. "Really Damon?"

"Look I'm not going to beg and I believe you need a date sooo…"

"Be here by 7" She said while rolling her eyes

"Well, see you at 7"

"hmmhm".

…..

(At the founder's ball)

Elena's POV:

"Hey Elena, Hey Stefan"

"Hey Bonnie"

"Hey bon, how you been"

"I'm getting better"

_Bonnie been down ever the situation with her using dark magic and the consequences being taken out on her grams, sometimes I wish Bonnie never met me, she would have never been drag into all this mess with the vampires, trying to save me, making her try out the dark magic in the first place._

Elena embraces Bonnie in a hug. Elena then sees Damon entre the ball however she sees Rebecca on his arm, she watches him walk her towards the dance floor, instantly feels a hint of jealousy.

"Elena are you OK"

"Y-yeah I'm fine"

"Ok" Bonnie says suspiciously "well I'm going to go over to talk to Caroline"

"Ok"

Bonnie began to walk over to Caroline and Taylor.

"Elena are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure Stefan, I think I just need some fresh air" Elena puts on a false smile.

"Ok, do you want me to come?"

"No its ok, stay, enjoy, have a good time, ill be a sec.

"Ok" Stefan looks at Elena curiously

Elena then began to walk near the door and hinted Damon to come outside.

Damon POV:

While Damon was dancing with Rebecca he noticed Elena, signalling him to come outside,

Damon sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I have a situation to deal with"

"Will it take long?"

"No, it shouldn't"

"Good I didn't have you bring me to this ball to then leave me" Rebecca smirks and Damon laughs

"I'll be a sec"

Damon makes his way outside.

"What do you need Elena?"

_I hate when she does this, acts all innocent and makes me look bad _

"How could you do this to me?"  
"Do what Elena!"

"Bring Rebecca, be with her"

"Look Elena you flaunt Stefan around me all the time"

"Damon you know…."

"No Elena I don't know, if you don't want me to be with other people you need to tell me and give me a valid reason…..Elena you need to chose, me or Stefan.

Damon leaves Elena outside and goes back into the ball to Rebecca.


	8. The attack

Unfortunately this will be a short chapter, my mind slightly went blank on this chapter

Elena's POV

Elena walks back into the ball

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now Stefan" She smiles

"Do you want to dance?"

"Sure" she smiles_. How can I not love Stefan he so caring and sweet but Damon… he passionate, caring…., Ok stop Elena your with Stefan now, now stop thinking about Damon and comparing the two, Stefan loves you….but do I love him?_

Elena makes her way to the dance floor with Stefan.

….

"So is the situation solved?

"Lets not talk about that situation"

"What ever you say Damon"

"Let's go get a drink"

Rebecca and Damon make there way towards the Drinks table.

…..

"Elena you seem a bit distracted"

Elena kissed Stefan "I'm Fine". _Why doesn't his kiss feel the way they used to, like magic, but now….. I don't feel…anything._

"Well if you say so"

Elena sees Rebecca and Damon at the drinks table.

"Stefan lets go get a drink"

Stefan and Elena make there way towards the drinks table

…..

"So Rebecca what drink will you have?"

"I'm fine not really thirsty, and don't believe it will satisfy my thirst"

Damon laughs "Ok, Well I'll have vodka"

As soon as Damon drank his drink he felt and agonising pain going down his throat "AH" Damon spat out his drink and be for he knew it he felt an agonising pain heating his heart. Damon cried out in pain.

"AH"

"Damon!" Elena screamed running towards him.


	9. Please don't leave me

Stefan and Taylor carry Damon's injured body onto his bed. Stefan and Taylor go to get Damon blood bags to give to Damon. Elena then walks into Damon's room.

"It's ok Damon I'm right here"

"Elena" Damon says barely whispering

"Yeah Damon it's me"

Damon begins to cough out in pain. Elena then brings Damon's head towards her chest and rubs his back to minimise his coughing.

"It's ok, it's ok" Elena said comforting him, while using a cloth to wipe away the sweat on his face.

"It's not Elena" he whispers

"Damon you have to stay strong for me OK" her voice beginning to shake

"Elena would it have been different if I meet you first"

"Of course it would Damon but Stefan meet me first, if you met me first it would change everything, things would be different Damon" Elena says in a Sad voice

"Nice to know, if you could ever turn back time…would you?" Damon was afraid to hear her answer

"In a heart beat Damon" tires run down Elena's face

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done to you Elena, if I could go back, I would have stayed away from you, you would have been safe, a vampire free life" Damon begins to cough again.

"No, don't say that Damon" she whispers

"You should have meet me before I became this monster, you would have liked me"

"I like you now Damon just the way you are" Elena's voice cracks

Damon smiles weakly

Elena wipes her tears. "Damon ill be right back ok I just need to get another cloth"

As Elena began to walk out of the room all these memories came rushing back

_The moment of where she met Damon first and how he compelled her to get everything she deserves and to forget the conversation, the moment of when he told her he loved her._

_"Elena I know you with my brothers girlfriend but that doesn't change the fact that I love you and because I love you I can't be selfish, Stefan deserves you more than I do, but I just had to tell selfish you this once"._

Elena walks back into the room with a new cloth in her hands"

"Elena…." Damon whispered so quite the only reason she could hear Damon was because of her Vampire abilities.

"Yes Damon" Elena walked into Damon's room and lays on his bed besides him. As Elena didn't hear a response form Damon so she looks up and finds Damon's eyes closed.

"Damon!"

"Damon!" Elena begins to shake him to see if she will get a reaction, however she didn't.

"No! Damon please don't do this, please don't leave me" She cries

"Stefan!" she cries

"Stefan!" Stefan then enters Damon's room.

"Elena, what's wrong?"

"He-He not responding to me Stefan" Elena cries hysterically


	10. Promise

"Elena he will be fine… I promise I'm sure he's just unconscious. He just needs blood, whatever was in thoughts bullets slowed his reactions down meaning he will take longer to get better and absorb the blood we give him, but he will get better OK Elena"

Elena nodded. Stefan then used the same technique as what would be used if someone needed blood in a hospital. Stefan then connected the blood bag to Damon's vein.

"I'll leave you to be with him alone"

"Thanks" Elena smiled weakly

Elena then puts her head on Damon's chest.

"I promise to kill who ever did this to you Damon" kisses his cheek

…

"We need to find out who ever did this before they attack again" Taylor said pacing

"Taylor calm down" Caroline said rubbing his arm

"How can I calm down Caroline, he could come for anyone else next, he could come for you next, I can't lose you Caroline" he said while rubbing her cheek.

"You wont lose me" She smiled

"Taylors right we need to find this guy before he attacks again" Rebecca said

"What do you propose we do Rebecca" Stefan asked

"We could lower him to use"

"So you mean show are selves to him"

"Yes Stefan, while he is trying to attack lets say for example Taylor, Caroline can go and kill him from behind, simple done, problem solved"

"If it's that easy why don't you be the one to lower him to us instead" Caroline queried

"Because knowing you guys will properly fail"

"Bitch"

"Why, thank you"

"So is that going to be the plan or not" Taylor asked

"It will not!" Caroline argued

"Look Caroline we either go after him or he comes after us, now make a choice which one do you want?"

Caroline was silent

"That's what I thought"

Elena comes down the stairs after over hearing the plain

"I'll kill the man who did this to Damon"

"Elena…" Stefan tried to reason with her

"No Stefan, this is my choice"

"Elena are you sure?" Bonnie askes while walking up to her

"Yes"

Bonnie saw the fire in Elena's eyes "OK" Bonnie nodded

"Elena there could be a possibility you could fail!" Rebecca raising her voice with every word

Elena though back to Damon's coughs and how he could barely make out a word.

"I won't fail!"

She sounds just like Katherine, Stefan though to himself.

"I won't fail" Elena whispered, reassuring herself

"Well I guess the plan is Taylor leads him to us and Elena kills him"

"Yeah, Elena kills him" Stefan repeated with a hint of disappointment.

"Yep, that's the plan" Elena says Think of how she will make who ever pay for what they did to Damon.


	11. Revenge

Elena goes to check on Damon. Elena's sits on Damon's bed.

"You need to wake up soon Ok Damon, for me" Elena gives a weak smile

She then kisses his cheek

"I've gone to avenge you Damon, I will make sure her feels ten times more the pain he put you through". She brushes Damon's cheek and makes her way downstairs to where the rest of them where.

"Elena you know you don't have to do this"

"Stefan this is what I want to do"

Stefan nodded

"Elena" Bonnie called. Elena turned to face Bonnie.

"Yes Bonnie?"  
"Do you really think Damon would want you to do this? Put yourself in Danger?"

Elena was silent

"Well Elena"

"I don't know Bonnie! I just feel like I need to avenge him and that's what I'm going to do"

Elena began to walk to the door.

"Elena, you know that being a vampire heightens your emotions, you know this isn't you"

"If you really want Damon to be avenged Elena we can do it for you" Taylor said

"Elena I know you feel enraged now but once you do kill this man the conscience is guilt and that it something that can destroy a vampire Elena, Damon wouldn't want that" Stefan advised her

Elena nodded "Ok"

"Just stay with Bonnie and what Damon Ok Elena" Stefan persisted

"Ok"

Taylor, Stefan, Rebecca and Caroline go to kill the new vampire hunter

Elena and bonnie make there way to Damon's room however Bonnie stops her before they enter the room.

"Elena, what's gotten into you?"

"I don't know Bonnie I just felt like something ticked in my mind when that man hurt Damon"

"What did you feel Elena when it happened?"

"Like I wanted to rip the man limb from limb"

"Elena… I think your feelings for Damon run deeper than you think"

"Bonnie I have no Idea what you are talking about, I'm with Stefan"

"See, you don't say you love him anymore, you just say your with him, Elena if you don't want to be with Stefan anymore, just tell him."

"Bonnie I don't need this right now"

Elena walks into Damon's room and watches him. Bonnie then Walks inside Damon's room.

"Say it then, Say you love Stefan and not Damon"

"I don't need to prove anything Bonnie"

"Fine how about a different question then…..Elena, how would you feel if Damon died?"

This comment enraged Elena causing her to reach her breaking point Elena then rapped her hands around Bonnie's neck shoving her against Damon's door and showed her fangs getting ready to attack. Bonnie however didn't react knowing she will hurt Elena.

"Elena Don't!"

Elena continued to show her fangs

"Elena. Let. Go. "

Elena lets go of Bonnie.

"D-Damon" Elena whispered


	12. I Care

Elena's face turns back to normal and her fangs disappear

"B-Bonnie, I sorry I-I don't know what got over me" Elena cried

"It's Ok Elena….I pushed you too far, I think I'm going to make my way home now as Damon's awake now."

"Bonnie I'm…"

"Elena I don't need you sorrys I just need you to answer my question….And I think you just did" Bonnie said while leaving Damon's room "Goodbye Elena. Damon"

Elena turns to face Damon. "Damon I, I didn't mean for that to happen" Elena cried

"Come here"

Elena makes her way to Damon's bed and lays her head in his chest.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to do that Elena and I'm sure Bonnie knows you didn't mean to do that"

Elena nods. "Damon"

"Yes Elena?"

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I promised to avenge you and kill who ever did this to you but I couldn't" Elena looks down in shame.

"Elena I'm happy you didn't go through with it as you could have got yourself killed and I don't know what I would do if that happened".

"Elena, where is Stefan?"

"He went to kill the new vampire hunter"

"What!" Damon began to sit up however Elena pushed him back down gently.

"What are you doing?! Damon you are not fully recovered "

"Elena I don't care if Stefan has gone out there by his self"

"His not by his self Damon"

"Who's with him then?"

"Taylor, Caroline and Rebecca"

Damon begins to get up again

"Damon please let them deal with it" she pleaded

Damon then lies back down on his bed.

"Elena….Why did you have Bonnie up against my door?"

"Well…"

"And what did she mean by you answer her question in doing so?"

"Well, Damon me and Bonnie where talking and things escalated and she ended up on your bedroom door"

"Elena…"

Elena sighed "Well she asked me how I would feel if you died and I just…. I don't know, it was as if something ticked in my mind"

"Elena, how would you feel if I died?"

"Damon you know how I will feel"

"Actually Elena I don't, if I was to leave and never come back and I was to leave you and Stefan alone will it make you happy?"

"Of course not Damon!"

"Elena I don't understand what you want" Damon sighs

"You can't just leave me Damon!" Elena's eyes began to water

"I don't know what to do Elena, you want to be with Stefan but still want me around I don't know if I can do that"

"Damon please don't leave once you are back to normal"

"Elena….Maybe I should just go, it will be better for you without me ar…"

"You can't!" shouts, face changing, fangs showing, breathing hard in rage.

Damon was silent. Elena begins to calm down.

"I'm sorry" she says looking down

Damon nods "I know your emotions, there heightened"

"Damon I don't want you to leave because …I-I L…"

"I see you're awake"

"Stefan, what perfect timing"

"So how do you feel?"

"I'm getting better"

"Good, Elena are you ok?"

Elena nods

"Well I just wanted to check if you two where Ok"

Stefan leaves the room, "She thinks I don't know that she has feelings for Damon, I wish she would just pick who she want's at least it would be easier I if she picks me I wouldn't have to worry about Damon but if she picks him I wouldn't have to be here anymore and I wouldn't have to deal with this" Stefan thinks to himself.


	13. Dangerously in love

Elena enters Damon's room however sees his no where to be found

"Damon"

Damon exists his bathroom in just a towel "Good morning Elena"

Elena's eyes roam his wet body

"H-how, hmmm, how do you feel" Elena stutters distracted by his body

"Much better actually"

"Good" Elena smiles

"Damon" Elena whispers

"Yes"

"I remember"

"Remember what?"

"Everything"

Damon swallows hard realizing what she is talking about

"How you told me you loved me and how you want what's best for me, but Damon if you leave you would be going against what you wanted"

"And why's that?"

"Because you are what are best for me Damon"

Damon was silent

"And because I love you Damon Salvatore"

"What did you just say Elena?"

"I said I Love you Damon Salvatore and I want to be with you, not Stefan, not anyone else, you"

"Elena do you know how long I have waited to hear you say this?"

Damon then walks toward Elena, kissing her full on the lips, Elena moans deep in her throat.

He begins to trail wet kisses and nibbles down her neck ensuring he left his mark that will soon disappear. _"Damon"_

Damon beings to un-do the buttons on Elena's top nibbling the flesh that becomes visible with every button he undoes. Elena Moans tired of the anticipation "Damon please". Damon pulls Elena's top off and begins to back her up towards his bed, causing her to fall with her back on the bed.

Damon hovers over Elena, kissing plant wet kisses on the exposed breast that her bra allows to show.

"Please Damon" Elena whispered pleadingly

Damon un-claps Elena's bra and pulls one nipple into his mouth while messaging the other.

"Damon" Elena moaned while pulling him close to her breast and beginning to grind herself against his hard member. Damon moans pulling is mouth from her breast, bringing it to her lips and capturing her bottom lip between his teeth, hard enough to draw blood. Damon began to taste the sweet metallic taste of her blood making him harder if possible. Elena began to urgently pull off Damon's towel, wondering why she hadn't done this sooner. Elena then grips Damon's hard member and strokes him at a slow pace teasingly. Damon moans against her neck, her ministrations causing him to lose is trail of though causing sinks his fangs into her neck causing her to moan. Damon regaining his trail of thoughts begins to tail kisses down her body until he reaches her inner thighs were he begins to pull her underwear off deliberately slow, returning back to her inner thighs. Damon growls at the smell of her arousal and how her sex glistened at how wet she was. Damon begins to inch his self closer to her sex getting ready to have a taste, however he stopped by a hand pulling his face up.

"Damon I need you now" She pleaded.

Damon nodes, bringing him self up, so that he was once on top of her again. Looking directly into her eyes, seeing her want and desire he centred himself towards her core and entered her burying him self deep inside of her. Stilling himself for a few seconds trying to savour the ecstasy they where feeling.

Damon tried to keep a slow pace however his body was going against him, as he began to feel the need for release as Elena's wall began to clench around him bringing him deeper inside of her causing him to trust him self in side of her at a frantic pace…. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the pound head board and a few groans and moans until Elena released a strangled cry once her orgasm hit. Damon began to groan against her neck once his release came, beginning to slow his pace bringing them down from there high. rolling off Elena, he pulls her towards him so that he head will be on his chest.

"I Love you Damon" She states breathlessly

"And I love you" He exclaims

Elena then rolls on top of Damon "you ready for round 2?"

Damon smirks.


	14. Where she belongs

(By the way guys this is my last chapter L(n) as I'm now starting to get a lot of school work and I would rather finish the story now than abandon it and make an update like a year later, anyways. Thank you to all my readers and to the people who made commented, favourite and followed my story you encourage me to continue the story and finish it so, thanksJ)

Elena walks into Stefan's room.

"Hey" Elena whispers

"Hey"

Elena goes to sit next to Stefan on his bed and puts his hands in hers.

"Stefan we need to talk" Stefan nods

"You no I love you right?"

Stefan shakes his head "No, not these days" Stefan laughs nervously

"Well I do" Elena sighs "Just… Just not the way I used to"

Stefan nods "I'm guessing you're breaking up with me huh" Stefan smile weakly

"Yeah" Elena whispers and sighs

"I guess I kind of saw this coming especially as you and Damon have been getting closer and how you did not move from his side after the attack"

"Stefan…I'm sorry" She whispers the last part

"No you're not Elena" he smiles weakly

Elena looks into Stefan's eyes with a hint of shock

"It's ok Elena…I understand" Stefan puts Elena's cheek into his hands "You no I've always wanted you to be happy right and when your happy, I'm happy"

Elena nods

"Well if Damon makes you happy then I'm happy for you" Stefan says with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Elena hugs Stefan "Thank you"

"Well I should get going"

"Where are you going?"

"Well since you've made your choice, I'm leaving Mystics falls Elena"

Tires began to run down Elena's face "You don't have to do that Stefan"

"I but do Elena….Elena would you mind just leaving me alone for a bit please"

Elena nods and begins to leave the room and makes her way to Damon's. Elena then enters Damon's room.

"Elena what's wrong?"

"I broke it off with Stefan Damon" she whispers

Damon walks towards Elena and embraces her in a hug "Is this what you truly want?"

Elena nods in Damon's chest "I just feel so bad Damon, like-Like, I don't know Damon I just feel bad. Damon, Stefan is leaving and I know it's my fault" She cries

"It's going to be Ok Elena, where going to be alright"

…..

Damon makes his way to Stefan's room and finds him packing his things. Damon then enters Stefan's room.

"You know you don't have to leave Stefan"

"That was the deal wasn't it, who ever is not chosen by Elena leaves"

Damon was silent.

"Damon just promise me one thing" Damon nods. "Keep her safe"

"Don't I always" Damon joked

"Yeah you do…" Stefan said with sadness in his voice. Stefan begins to make his way to his door so he could leave.

"Goodbye Damon"

"Good bye Stefan"

"Oh and tell Elena and the rest I said goodbye I don't think I have the strength to do so"

Damon nods, and watches him leave his presence.

Damon then begins to look for Elena however she is no where to be found in the house, so he makes his way to the forest.

"I thought I would find you here, so why did you come here?" Damon goes to sit on the floor next to Elena.

"Being here helps me think"

Damon nods "Stefan's just left"

Elena nods "Damon… I do believe I made the right choice if that's what you're worried about"

"Good to know"

"I want to be with you, and nothing will prevent that from happening now"

"And nothing will stop me being with you and you know why Elena …... It's because I love you Elena Gilbert, so much it makes me sick….but in a good way, Elena I would die for you, that's how much I love you" Damon smiles

"And I love you to Damon Salvatore and I would do the same"

Damon then pulls Elena in for a passionate kiss, pulling her to the ground, getting lost in each other.

Elena is finally where she belongs with Damon…..

THE END


End file.
